Un alma ente dos mundos
by Bellameiga
Summary: Vanessa Sully es seleccionada para formar parte del programa Avatar pero unos hechos inesperados cambiaran su vida .


_UN ALMA ENTRE DOS MUNDOS_

**Año 2159 , Soy Vanessa Sully , una exitosa etnóloga y médico con una brillante carrera por delante pero con una**

**vida bastante mala y llena de problemas , que para olvidarme siempre me refugio en mi trabajo estudiando las**

**diferentes culturas existentes , en los últimos meses por culpa de los problemas mis ilusiones se estaban perdiendo**

**y no quería seguir con mis investigaciones sobre las civilizaciones existentes , hasta que un día como hoy recibo**

**una carta de Liam O'Hara director del Programa Avatar , había oído hablar de ello pero en ese momento no supe**

**de que trataba hasta que no leí la carta , no podía creerme lo que estaba leyendo en la carta , decía que había sido**

**seleccionada para formar parte del Programa Avatar y que en menos de una semana debía viajar a Kansas para**

**comenzar con mi formación antes de mi viaje a un planeta llamado Pandora a cinco años luz del planeta Tierra .**

**La esperada semana y la que va ha cambiar mi vida por fin llega , tomo mi avión hacia Kansas y tras ocho largas**

**horas de viaje llego a mi destino en el aeropuerto me esperaba el director del programa Avatar el señor O'Hara y**

**Fiona Spellman , la persona que se encargará de mi formación y de explicarme el proyecto . Empiezo con mi**

**formación para conocer a fondo la civilización Na'vi y tras meses de entrenamiento y haber pasado todas las**

**pruebas físicas y psicológicas , Fiona me comunica que mañana a las 8.20 am me va a mostrar mi avatar , un**

**cuerpo creado a partir de mi ADN tomado de las pruebas previas a las que fuí sometida mezclado con el ADN de**

**una Na'vi . Llega el gran momento en el que Fiona y el Doctor Max Harrinson en el que me muestran a mi avatar ,**

**yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo , mi avatar es genial con mis mismos rasgos en la cara pero de piel azul y**

**con casi tres metros se altura , la emoción se apodera de mí y las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos , no tengo**

**palabras para describir lo que veo y la aventura que estoy a punto de empezar mi nueva vida siendo una Na'vi .**

**Hoy por la tarde me comunican que si estoy preparada para la conexión con mi avatar yo respondo **_**" Sí , estoy**_

_**preparada " **_**, me llevan hacía una sala en donde hay una especie de cápsula con un láser girando a una velocidad**

**de más de 200 km/h . Me introducen a la cápsula en una camilla y con electrodos por todo el cuerpo para**

**controlar mis constantes vitales , tras las indicaciones del Doctor comienza la transformación y conexión con mi**

**avatar , pasados los cuarenta y cinco de la conexión , me despierto algo aturdida y mareada , quiero levantarme de**

**la camilla para ver mi nuevo aspecto pero los enfermeros no me lo permiten porque Max me dice que me tienen**

**que hacer pruebas de mis reflejos para comprobar si reacciono o no , y yo le respondo **_**" Me siento realmente bien ,**_

_**por favor diles que me dejen levantarme , quiero verme como soy ahora " **_**y Fiona me contesta **_**" eres una avatar**_

_**muy linda " **_**pero aún así yo quería levantarme y andar .**

**Pasadas ocho horas y dormir un poco a la mañana siguiente me levanto y me veo en el espejo de mi habitación y**

**la verdad es que Fiona tenía toda la razón en que soy linda en mi apariencia Na'vi , tengo rasgos felinos , ojos**

**verdes , pelo negro y trenzas .**

**Mientras que me preparo para mi viaje a Pandora recibo una llamada de Fiona diciéndome que si soy hermana de**

**Jake Sully y respondo **_**" sí , soy su hermana . ¿ Ocurre algo ? **_**"y mi amiga Fiona me dice **_**" no , pero te tengo que**_

_**decir algo , por favor siéntate lo que te voy a decir es un poco fuerte . Tu hermano Jake está en Pandora desde hace**_

_**cinco años y está casado con Neytiri , la princesa del clan Omaticaya y hubo una guerra devastadora en la que fue**_

_**el lider absoluto y consiguió vencer al Coronel Quaritch gracias a la ayuda de veinte clanes que recluto " **_**, mi**

**asombro es tan grande que no puedo articular ni una sola palabra y pienso **_**" Por eso no supe nada de él en todo**_

_**este tiempo " **_**. Entonces sin pensar dos veces y en contra de las indicaciones de Max salgo de mi habitación y me**

**dirijo a la oficina de O'Hara para decirle que quiero salir ya a Pandora pero él me dice que es imposible hasta**

**dentro de una semana no puede ser porque ese es el tiempo requerido para que me habitué a controlar mi avatar**

**pero yo totalmente en contra y enfadada le digo **_**" Tú creaste mi avatar pero no vas decidir cuál va ha ser mi**_

_**futuro , cuando y debo viajar a Pandora " **_**, finalmente O'Hara accede a que viaje hoy mismo a la tarde , pero desde**

**el primer momento en el que me ve como una Na'vi noto algo extraño en su comportamiento y las certezas de**

**que algo oculta empiezan a surgir en mi cabeza , no sé algo me huele mal .**

**Por fín a las 15.00 pm Fiona acompañada por un joven vienen a recogerme para ir a la pista en donde está mi nave**

**para ir a Pandora , entonces Fiona me presenta a ese joven **_**" Vanessa , este es George el encargado de llevarte a**_

_**Pandora y también te llevará hasta el poblado en donde vive tu hermano " **_**. En ese momento soy la persona más**

**feliz del mundo porque en menos de seis horas voy a poder ver a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo , así que**

**no creo que se vaya a tomar a mal mi presencia allí .**

**Cuando despega la nave Fiona me dice **_**" tu nueva vida está a punto de comenzar y también debo mostrarte algo**_

_**que mi hermano Norm me dejo antes de morir por si algún tú formarías parte de este proyecto " **_**, lo que Fiona me**

**muestra son unas fotos de Jake siendo un auténtico Na'vi y de Neytiri , la verdad es que hacen una pareja muy**

**bonita.**

**Dos horas después de haber despegado el cansancio empieza a pasar factura sobre mí y decido ir a dormir pero**

**más que lo intento no puedo conseguir cerrar los ojos pensando en que después de tanto tiempo me voy a reunir**

**con mi querido hermano , finalmente consigo dormir un poco pero cuando me doy cuenta de que George y Fiona**

**me comunican que hemos llegado a la base que tiene el Programa Avatar en Pandora .**

**Hoy a la mañana cuando me levanto , lo primero que hago es mirarme al espejo y la verdad es que mi amiga**

**Fiona tiene razón en que soy linda en mi apariencia Na'vi y eso me hace sentir muy alagada , alrededor de las**

**12.00 pm recibo una llamada de George diciendo que hoy a las 15.00 pm debemos ponernos en camino hacia el**

**poblado en donde vive Jake pero antes él debe pasar por el mismo proceso al que me sometí yo para conectarse**

**con su avatar y preparar provisiones para el viaje .**

**Llega la tarde , Fiona y yo acompañamos a George a la sala donde está su avatar y la capsula de enlace , le**

**dejamos allí y Max nos dice que esperemos hasta que salga George del laboratorio y mientras que esperamos**

**podemos hablar . Pasan veinte minutos desde que George entro y estoy a cada momento preguntando cuando va**

**a salir George , Fiona me dice **_**" tranquila , entiendo perfectamente como estás y las ganas que tienes de ver a tu**_

_**hermano , finalmente podrás reunirte con él no como yo que tuve la oportunidad y por miedo la rechace , por eso**_

_**quiero que tú la aproveches desde principio a fin , tú eres valiente y yo no " **_**, entonces la digo **_**" sabes**_

_**perfectamente que no me ocurrió nada , aquí estoy sana y salva , algún día serás valiente y si necesitamos tu**_

_**ayuda vendrás en tu avatar sin que nadie te lo impida porque en tu interior eres valiente pero tu miedo te bloquea**_

" **.**

**La interminable espera acaba y vemos que sale George en su apariencia Na'vi bromeando **_**" chicas , soy un**_

_**Omaticaya " **_**y yo entre risas **_**" eso lo veremos " **_**, mientras que George se repone un poco de su mareo yo preparo**

**mis provisiones y las suyas sin olvidar de los intercomunicadores para podernos comunicar con Fiona y el resto de**

**gente cuando lleguemos a Kelutral . George me llama para decirme que ya se encuentra bien y que nos tenemos**

**que poner en camino antes de que anochezca porque casi son más de tres horas andando y los bosques de**

**Pandora durante la noche son muy peligrosos .**

**Después de su pequeño discurso nos despedimos de Fiona y de Max dándoles las gracias por todo y en cuanto**

**lleguemos a Kelutral tendrán noticias de nosotros . Inicio mi viaje y la belleza de los bosques de Pandora que**

**puedo ver me deja sin palabras , George me dice que por la noche aún es más impresionante porque de las plantas**

**emana luz .**

**Durante casi una hora caminando le digo a George que paremos para descansar un poco y mientras tanto hablar .**

**La curiosidad empieza a surgir en mi y le pregunto **_**" ¿ Qué es lo que exactamente te llevo a formar parte del**_

_**programa Avatar ? **_**" , entonces él me dice **_**" estoy aquí desde hace cinco años , empecé como piloto de**_

_**expediciones y después como encargado de seguridad , también participé en una guerra contra Quaritch ayudando**_

_**a tu hermano que conseguimos vencer y Neytiri le mató , cuando acabo todo me fui porque no conseguía**_

_**adaptarme a la vida que llevan los Na'vi , cuando estés con ellos vas a aprender mucho y como persona vas a ser**_

_**otra , son increíbles " **_**, yo algo emocionada le digo **_**" Porque no me dijiste nada que conoces a Jake desde hace**_

_**tanto tiempo " **_**George **_**" no te dije nada porque quería darte una sorpresa y como estabas mareada por eso no te**_

_**quise decir nada , por favor no estés molesta conmigo " **_**y yo **_**" ok " **_**.**

**Cuando nos damos cuenta empieza a anochecer , retomamos nuestro camino a Kelutral , pasados unos minutos de**

**comenzar a caminar oímos entre los árboles unos ruidos extraños y se paran , asustada le digo a George **_**" que ha**_

_**sido eso " **_**, él **_**" no tengo ni idea , seguramente algún pájaro o algo no estoy seguro , espero que no sea nada**_

_**peligroso " **_**. Después del susto caminamos otra vez , de repente otra vez oímos los mismos ruidos de antes pero**

**ahora más fuertes y vemos a una persona pero como está todo a oscuras no podemos ver quien es exactamente ,**

**insistiendo grito " **_**¡ quien eres , no te vamos hacer daño ¡ ¡ por favor dime quien eres , aunque sea solo a mí ¡" **_**,**

**nadie contesta y decido aunque George me diga que es peligroso coger una linterna y apuntarle sin asustarle en**

**ningún momento , **_**" George es un Na'vi , parece inofensivo , espero que entienda nuestra lengua " **_**George **_**" no**_

_**hagas ninguna locura Vanessa por favor " **_**Yo **_**" cállate por favor " **_**, muy dulcemente le digo a ese Na'vi**

**desconocido para nosotros en ese momento **_**" ¿ entiendes mi lengua ? ¿ como te llamas ? aparta las manos de la**_

_**cara , no voy hacerte daño " . **_**Se hace un paréntesis de silencio y ese joven Na'vi me contesta **_**" me llamo Jake y**_

_**soy el líder del clan Omaticaya " . **_**Yo y George nos quedamos sin habla durante unos segundos y con los ojos**

**como platos porque no podemos creer a quien estamos viendo , hecho todo un Na'vi .**

**Jake nos pregunta **_**" ¿ quienes sois ? " **_**George **_**" Soy tu amigo George , me recuerdas . Te ayude a vencer al cabron**_

_**de Quaritch , ese que tanto daño hizo a tu pueblo " **_**Yo **_**" Soy Vanessa , tu hermana . Estaba deseando reunirme**_

_**contigo después de tanto tiempo , sé todo " **_**Jake **_**" esto es un sueño , echo realidad . Vanessa como es que estás**_

_**aquí , permíteme que te abrace , te ves muy linda en Na'vi " " George muchas gracias por haber traído a mi**_

_**hermana hasta aquí , te estaré agradecido durante toda la vida hermano " **_**. La emoción empieza a surgir en**

**nosotros y comenzamos a llorar de felicidad , sin palabras que decir , George **_**" el cariño de hermanos pudo con**_

_**todo , creo que ya no hago nada aquí , Jake tú eres la persona encargada de llevar a tu hermana hasta Kelutral ,**_

_**Vanessa ha sido un placer haberte conocido para cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy , Jake cuida bien a tu**_

_**hermana . Ádios y hasta pronto " **_**.**

**Después de decir adiós a George Jake me abraza y me dice **_**" antes de llegar a Kelutral y reunirnos con Neytiri**_

_**quiero mostrarte el lugar en donde me declare mi amor a mi mujer , esa noche fue una de las más felices de mi**_

_**vida , junto con esta noche , ese lugar se llama el Árbol de las Voces y está a pocos metros de aquí podemos ir**_

_**andando perfectamente pero si estás cansada dímelo y vamos otro día " **_**yo **_**" estoy bien , simplemente estoy feliz y**_

_**contenta , vayamos al Árbol de las Voces quiero ver ese lugar porque debe de ser impresionante " .**_

**De camino al Árbol de las Voces comienzo a sentirme mareada pero no lo doy importancia , debe de ser porque no**

**comí nada desde que llegue a Pandora pero ahora lo que realmente me importa es estar con mi hermano y con**

**Neytiri . A lo lejos puedo ver el Árbol , la verdad es que es impresionante , Jake me explica que es un lugar**

**sagrado para los Na'vi aunque sea un árbol .**

**Nos acercamos y observo a mi alrededor una especie de luciérnagas , Jake me dice _" no son luciérnagas son_**

**_semillas de Eywa , Atokirina en lengua Na'vi y gracias a ella soy ahora un completo Na'vi " _. Nos quedamos**

**contemplando a las pequeñas semillas y mientras mi hermano me pregunta _" ¿ Porqué has venido hasta aquí ? "_**

**yo _" un día recibí una carta del director del programa Avatar diciendo que había sido seleccionada para formar_**

_**parte del proyecto y una amiga me dijo que tú estabas aquí desde hace cinco años y casado con Neytiri , eso es por**_

_**lo que estoy aquí y contigo y la verdad es que no quiero irme , quiero quedarme y aprender cosas para llegar a ser**_

**_una verdadera Na'vi y Omaticaya " _.**

**De repente me siento mal , mareada , me desmayo , pierdo el conocimiento y caigo al suelo . Después de dos horas**

**me despierto sin poder recordar nada , diciendo que a donde estoy , Jake _" estás en Kelutral , te traje en brazos_**

_**hasta aquí , del cansancio acumulado que tenías te desmayaste , no te levantes aún estás débil quédate aquí ahora**_

_**regreso con Neytiri para que este contigo hasta que te recuperes un poco y habléis , seguro que querrás**_

**_preguntarla muchas cosas " . _Pasan veinte minutos desde que Jake se fue a buscar a Neytiri , entonces como veo**

**que me siento bien , salgo de la cabaña y observo que todos los Na'vi me miran no con desprecio sino con cariño ,**

**se me acerca una niña y me abraza , en ese momento me quedo impactada y la digo " gracias " . Después se me**

**acerca un apuesto y joven Na'vi , preguntándome _"¿ Como te llamas ? ¿ Quién eres ?" _, le contesto _" Me llamo_**

_**Vanessa y soy la hermana de vuestro líder Jake , vine aquí para estar con él , con todos vosotros , quiero ser**_

**_Omaticaya " _el Na'vi _" mi nombre es Änsìt soy el hermano de Neytiri y mano derecha de Jake , estoy aquí para lo_**

**_que quieras princesa , te veo en otro momento " _desde ese primer me enamoro de Änsìt , me parece realmente**

**romántico por su manera de ser , algo me dice que es especial y creo que voy a terminar enamorándome de él a**

**largo del tiempo , lo presiento .**

**Continuo paseando por los alrededores de Kelutral y oigo una voz que me llama desde lejos , es Jake que viene**

**con Neytiri _" Vanessa , mira quien viene conmigo " _, ella es tal como me la había imaginado y como en las fotos ,**

**no tengo palabras para describirla . _" Bueno hermana , esta es Neytiri , espero que lleguéis a ser buenas amigas ,_**

**_os dejo a solas para que habléis " _me dice Jake con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**Estamos hablando durante casi una hora , compartiendo inquietudes y vivencias , la verdad es que gusta su**

**manera de ser , es valiente , encantadora , dulce , sensible , no me extraña que Jake este tan enamorado de ella**

**como el primer día , se lo merecen todo después de tanto que han tenido que sufrir . Neytiri me dice que si quiero**

**ser Omaticaya que adelante porque demuestro que soy valiente , nada y nadie puede conmigo , y mi corazón es**

**fuerte como el de Jake . Änsìt viene acompañado de Jake _" Vanessa te presento a Änsìt " _yo atontada por los**

**encantos de Änsít _" ya nos conocemos , cuando estaba paseando tuve el placer de conocerle " _.**

**No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado seis meses desde que llegue a Pandora , en todo este tiempo he aprendido la**

**lengua Na'vi , a montar un Ikran y a cazar , que me dicen que soy una cazadora infalible . Por toda la atención**

**prestada por parte de Jake , Neytiri y Änsìt durante mi aprendizaje para llegar a ser una buena Na'vi , como**

**premio decido abrir la vieja escuela que una vieja amiga de Jake estuvo dirigiendo durante diez años , y en ella**

**enseño a los niños español , inglés y cosas para que el día de mañana sean unos jóvenes de provecho , los**

**pequeños Na'vi del clan me adoran , me tratan como si fuese su segunda madre .**

**Como persona soy otra , pero noto que aún me falta algo y es que quiero ser una completa Na'vi , pero no sé**

**quizás aún no sea el momento idóneo para decírselo a mi nueva familia , pronto llegará el momento .**

**Saliendo de la escuela me reúno con Jake , Neytiri y Änsìt , veo sus caras de querer estar tramando algo , no sé**

**quizás sea una sorpresa y les pregunto _" ¿ Qué estáis tramando ? " _y Neytiri con una sonrisa _" Nada malo , sé que_**

**_te va a gustar , déjame que te tape los ojos " _yo _" ok , te dejo que me tapes los ojos pero como sea algo malo , os la_**

**_veréis conmigo los tres " _. Änsìt me coje de las manos para no caerme y yo le digo _" Änsìt que me estáis ocultando_**

**_, lo que sea quiero verlo " _Änsìt _" tranquila mi princesa ahora mismo lo sabrás , confía en mí " _.**

**Después de pasar varios instantes de incertidumbre por saber la sorpresa , insisto a Änsìt _" quítame la banda de_**

**_los ojos , te vuelvo a repetir que sea lo que sea quiero verlo " _, Änsìt _" de acuerdo , puedes quitarte la banda " _. Me**

**la quito y veo a todos los Na'vis del clan y a lo lejos veo a una chica que se va abriendo camino entre la multitud ,**

**poco a poco se va aproximando una chica y con cierta duda pregunto a Neytiri _" Ney , ¿ Sabes quién es esa chica ?_**

" **Neytiri _" Vane , no sé quién es , descúbrelo tú misma preguntándoselo " _. Cuando se acerca a mí , su cara me**

**resulta muy familiar pero no consigo reconocerla y más que lo intento no lo consigo , hasta que ella misma me lo**

**dice _" Vanessa , mi querida amiga , soy Fiona , al fin vencí al miedo y estoy aquí " _yo _" en serio que eres tú , como_**

**_nunca ví tu avatar no te reconocí , ¿ pero en serio que eres tú ? ¿ quién te dijo que vinieses hasta aquí ? _" Fiona _" Sí ,_**

_**soy yo . Jake se puso en contacto conmigo a través de tu intercomunicador , él quería darte una sorpresa . Pero me**_

_**quedaré solo hasta esta noche , me debo ir porque las cosas desde que te fuiste en los últimos tres meses se han**_

**_complicado , eso te lo diré más tarde y a solas " _yo _" ok " _. Con tono gracioso les digo a Änsìt , a Jake y a Neytiri _"_**

**_así que era esta la sorpresa , pues muchas gracias , ¿ hay alguna sorpresa más para hoy ? _Neytiri _" bueno …err… sí_**

_**, nos gustaría darte una fiesta de bienvenida esta noche , sé perfectamente que estás aquí desde hace seis meses ,**_

**_lo que ocurría es que no sabía encontrar el momento adecuado " _yo " _¡ perfecto ! me encanta la idea , por cierto_**

**_Fiona estás invitada _" Fiona _" pero… es que no tengo acompañante " _yo _" ni , yo tampoco así que… " _Änsìt _" yo_**

_**seré tu acompañante , si me lo permites Vanessa " .**_

**Llega la noche y en mi fiesta están todos los jóvenes del clan , la velada está siendo muy agradable y estoy**

**disfrutando como nunca había disfrutado en mi vida , estoy sentada viendo disfrutar a Fiona , Jake y Neytiri**

**bailando al ritmo pegadizo de la música y yo aquí esperando a ver si algún apuesto Na'vi me invita a bailar , de**

**repente aparece Änsìt _" ¿ me concede este baile princesa ? _"yo _" acepto , su baile encantada caballero " _. Salimos a**

**bailar y me encanta como mueve la cola con cierto aire seductor , en ese momento no sé que quiere decir ,**

**supongo que es su forma de seducir a una chica , entonces como me encantan sus movimientos decido hacer lo**

**mismo y acercarme a Änsìt , parece que mis movimientos de la cola aunque sean torpes le gustan , me agarra de la**

**cintura y me dice _" Vanessa , desde el primer momento en que te ví me enamore de ti mi princesa " _yo _" Änsìt , yo_**

_**también me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te ví , pero no soy una autentica Na'vi , soy una avatar**_

_**pero en apariencia Na'vi al igual que Fiona , no creo que sea buena idea que te enamores de mí , quién sabe que**_

_**de repente me tenga que ir y no sepa cuando vuelva , antes de que te rompa el corazón prefiero decírtelo desde el**_

**_principio y sin mentiras " _Änsìt con lágrimas en los ojos _" no me importa en absoluto tu procedencia , lo que me_**

**_importa es estar contigo hasta que me muera " _yo _" aunque me duela en el alma , lo siento Änsìt lo nuestro no_**

_**puede ser por ahora pero quizás con el tiempo sí . Si ocurre algo no quiero que tu vida ni la de nadie este en**_

**_peligro por mi culpa " _.**

**Después de decirle esas duras palabras me voy de la fiesta , Neytiri y Fiona como me ven marcharme llorando me**

**siguen hasta la cabaña preguntándome _" ¿ qué te ocurre ? " _yo _" Änsìt está enamorado de mí y le dije que lo_**

_**nuestro no puede ser porque soy una avatar en lugar de una Na'vi pero lo que más me duele es que le rompí el**_

_**corazón y ahora pensará que soy una traidora por no habérselo dicho antes , no creo que sea buena idea de que**_

_**siga estando aquí no quiero hacerle sufrir , Fiona mañana mismo vuelvo contigo , por favor avisa a George para**_

**_que venga a recogernos mañana a primera hora " _Neytiri _" Vanessa , por favor no te vayas que va a ser de la_**

_**escuela que con tanta ilusión que abriste , que va a ser de Jake sin ti a su lado , que va a ser de los niños sin su**_

**_profesora que para ellos eres como su segunda madre " _Yo _" Diles que se cierra la escuela hasta nuevo aviso , que_**

**_les echare muchísimo de menos y no sé cuando volveré , lo siento Ney debo irme no quiero hacerle daño " _Fiona _"_**

**_no te vayas vas echar todo a perder " _yo _" mejor eso que hacer sufrir a Änsìt " _.**

**A primera hora viene George pilotando su Samson y nos recoge para ir a la base , yo estoy destrozada y con un**

**sentimiento de culpa muy grande siento que le traicione por no decírselo cuando nos conocimos , Fiona me dice**

**que no tengo la culpa de nada que en cosas del amor no se puede mandar y que lo que hecho de irme de esa**

**manera no fue lo más acertado . La digo que se pare , que no me haga sufrir más con sus palabras y que en cuanto**

**lleguemos quiero desconectarme con mi avatar , volver a mi forma humana y olvidar todo para siempre .**

**Llegamos a la base , todos se me quedan mirando atónitos y Max sorprendido me pregunta que porque he vuelto**

**y si las cosas con los Omaticaya se han complicado , yo _" Max , me enamore perdidamente de un Na'vi , lo nuestro_**

**_no puede ser por ser yo una avatar , he preferido marcharme para no hacerle sufrir " _Max _" Echaste todo por la_**

**_borda " _.**

**Por fín me desconecto de mi avatar , en estos momentos solo quiero estar sola y olvidar todo para siempre pero**

**mi corazón me dice que es imposible , que mi lugar está junto con Änsìt aunque no quiera , pero tengo que**

**intentar olvidarle porque para mí es un amor imposible , decido darme una tregua durante quince días para**

**intentar olvidar a Änsìt y si en ese tiempo no lo consigo volveré a Kelutral y decirle que le amo con toda mi alma ,**

**pero debo olvidarle .**

**Fiona viene a mi habitación y me pregunta _" ¿ cómo estás ? " _yo _" digo hecha un lío , ya no sé quién soy ni de_**

**_donde soy , estoy atrapada entre dos mundos " _Fiona _" lo primero que debes es relajarte y dejar que pase el tiempo_**

**_para que aclares tus sentimientos " _.**

**A la mañana siguiente recibo una llamada de Jake llorando y muy preocupado diciéndome que Neytiri ha**

**desaparecido mientras él y Änsît estaban cazando en el río y nadie vio nada , más que le pregunto y me dice que**

**no que no vieron nada , es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado . Después de la llamada de Jake , bajo hacia la**

**sala de enlace para conectarme otra vez con mi avatar Max y Fiona me preguntan _" ¿ qué ocurre Vanessa ? " _yo**

**desesperada _" Jake me llamo esta mañana a mi intercomunicador diciéndome que Neytiri desapareció como si la_**

_**tierra se la hubiese tragado , no sé quién ha sido el que ha secuestrado pero como la haya hecho daño , se las va a**_

_**ver conmigo y si tengo que matar mataré , mi deber es buscar y salvar a Neytiri , sé una cosa que no voy a saber**_

**_como se lo voy a decir al resto del clan , también sé que me derrumbare " _Fiona _" antes de que entres a la capsula_**

**_de enlace debo decirte algo " _yo _" ¿ qué ? dímelo por favor ! " _Fiona _" O'Hara lleva unos días desaparecido , su_**

_**avatar no está aquí tampoco , creo que puede ser él el que haya secuestrado a Neytiri , lo que no sé es como pudo**_

_**haber ocurrido y tampoco sé a donde la tiene escondida , lo siento Vanessa quise decirte que Neytiri estaba en**_

_**peligro y no tuve el valor de decírtelo el día de la fiesta , de verdad que lo siento . Ahora pensaras que soy una**_

_**traidora , también debo decirte que O'Hara está muy obsesionado con las chicas Na'vi , el año pasado secuestro a**_

_**Maraya la princesa del clan Tipani de mar oriental , cuando fuímos a salvarla fue demasiado tarde , tenía graves**_

_**heridas y murió , intentamos salvar su vida y no pudimos , todo esto es fruto de su obsesión , es un pervertido y a**_

**_mí me violo " _yo muy furiosa _" ¡ pero porque no me dijiste nada , se suponía que éramos amigas ! ahora ya no_**

_**podré confiar en ti me traicionaste Fiona y siento mucho lo de tu violación por eso le encontrare y le matare , pero**_

_**como ocurra algo a Neytiri por no saber a donde está , será culpa tuya por no avisarme antes . Max calibra lo más**_

_**rápido posible quiero conectarme ya , Fiona por lo menos haz algo bien llama a George , vendrá conmigo dile que**_

**_baje para que se conecte con su avata otra vez " _.**

**Después de conectarnos los dos con nuestros respectivos avatares , vamos por todo el complejo de la base para**

**ver si está allí Neytiri y nada ni rastro de ella ni de O'Hara . De repente suena mi intercomunicador y veo que es**

**una llamada del cabrón de O'Hara diciéndome _" mi querida Vanessa que linda te ves siendo una Na'vi , tengo a tu_**

_**amiguita Neytiri y como no me digas a donde está la mina de inobtanio morirá , no te voy a decir a donde estamos**_

" _**yo " maldito mal nacido , dime a donde la tienes como la toques te mataré , no sé a donde está la mina de ese**_

_**mineral y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría , eres lo peor O'Hara como pudiste llegar hasta aquí , moveré cielo y**_

**_tierra para atraparte y salvar a Neytiri " _. Al terminar la llamada me derrumbo y rompo a llorar , George me dice**

" **_tranquila conseguirás encontrarla , llamare a Jake para decirle como está la situación " _yo _" No , George ._**

_**Prefiero decírselo todo personalmente aunque me derrumbe , pero si vamos andando como la otra vez tardaremos**_

**_en llegar y no hay tiempo , llamaré a mi Ikran con este silbato que me regalo Änsìt " _. Llamo a mi Ikran con el**

**silbato y en pocos minutos viene hacía donde estoy , hago el vínculo , me monto y le digo a George _" si vienes_**

_**perfecto serías de gran ayuda , pero prefiero ir sola esto es una cuestión entre O'Hara y yo no quiero que otra vida**_

**_este en peligro " _George _" ok , iré a la base a preparar todo para cuando traigas contigo a Neytiri , lo más_**

**_probable es que necesite algún cuidado médico " _yo _" muchas gracias de nuevo " _.**

**Llego a Kelutral en mi Ikran pero veo a todos distantes conmigo sobre todo a Jake y la mirada de Änsìt es de rabia**

**y me dice _" como pudiste hacernos esto ? " _yo _" pero que estás diciendo Änsìt , sabes perfectamente que yo nunca_**

**_he querido haceros daño " _Änsìt _, entonces porque desapareció mi hermana " _otra vez yo _" ha sido secuestrada por_**

_**un tirano que quiere hacer daño , se puso en contacto conmigo y ha intentado chantajearme a cambio de que le**_

_**diga a donde está la mina de inobtanio y si lo sabía dejaba libre a Neytiri pero problema es que no sé a donde está**_

**_pero confiad en mí porque sea como sea " _Änsìt _" nosotros tampoco sabemos a donde está esa mina , por favor_**

**_encuentra a mi hermana ya perdí a mi hermana pequeña , no quiero perder a Neytiri tampoco " _Jake _" búscala en_**

_**donde sea por favor te lo suplico , puedes ir a las Montañas Hallelujah allí hay unos barracones abandonados lo**_

**_más seguro es que estén allí porque en otro lugar no , si quieres cojo mi Ikran y voy contigo " _yo _" no Jake , tengo_**

**_que ir sola no quiero que nadie más ponga su vida en peligro " _.**

**Me lleno de valor y valentía , monto mi Ikran y voy hasta las montañas Hallelujah , puedo ver dos barracones y sin**

**meter ruido desciendo hasta ellos , me bajo del Ikran y sigilosamente desde la parte de afuera por las ventanas de**

**uno de los barracones miro para ver si hay alguien pero en ese no hay nadie dentro , de repente puedo oír unos**

**tímidos gritos pidiendo socorro que provienen del otro barracón , voy rápidamente hasta allí y en su interior veo a**

**Neytiri pero sin O'Hara , entonces aprovecho que no está , rompo la ventana y accedo al interior del barracón , la**

**veo en un estado lamentable , tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que de un momento**

**a otro puede perder el conocimiento , Neytiri muy débil me dice _" Vanessa , eres tú ? " _yo _" sí , pequeña soy yo ,_**

_**voy a sacarte de aquí y te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro y que te vean los médicos porque estás muy mal , O'Hara**_

**_va a pagar por el daño que te ha hecho " _. Decido llamar a Jake al intercomunicador que le preste _" Jake encontré_**

_**a Neytiri pero está muy mal herida , lo más probable es que tenga costillas rotas pero lo más grave es el golpe en**_

_**la cabeza y apenas puede respirar , llamaré a George y a Fiona para que vengan en un helicóptero porque si la**_

**_muevo sin una camilla puede ser mortal " _Jake por el intercomunicador _" déjame hablar con ella por favor " _yo _"_**

_**lo siento Jake por ahora no hay tiempo pero en cuanto lleguemos a la base y los médicos la examinen , iré a**_

**_buscarte para que vengas a verla " _. Llamo a George para que venga con su Samson pero por fuera del barracón**

**oigo que se aproxima alguien para entrar , es O'Hara y yo no puedo mover a Neytiri porque puede ser mortal , sin**

**meter nada de ruido y como soy ágil subo a la parte superior del barracón para que no me pueda ver . Una ver en**

**la parte superior veo a O'Hara en su avatar y cogiendo un palo para golpear a Neytiri , en ese momento aparezco**

**por las espaldas de O'Hara apuntándole con una flecha _" O'Hara no te atrevas a golpearla como lo hagas te mato_**

**_aquí mismo sin compasión " _O'Hara _" Uy , mira a quién tenemos aquí a la zorra de Vanessa convertida ella en una_**

**_patética Na'vi , pero que te crees que eres una de ellas , vamos Vanessa vuelve a la realidad " _yo _" cabrón como_**

**_has podido hacer esto , vas a pagar por ello , no sé si matarte o hacerte lo mismo que has hecho a Neytiri _" .**

**O'Hara se dispone a golpearme pero de repente aparece George y le golpea en la cabeza con su pistola , yo _"_**

_**gracias , vamos a darnos prisa para trasladarla al helicóptero antes de que este saco de huesos se despierte , ahora**_

_**lo que menos me importa es él , lo importante es que saque a Neytiri de sus garras " .**_

**Una vez dentro del helicóptero digo a Neytiri **_**" Neytiri si puedes oírme , ya estás a salvo pronto te vas a recuperar**_

_**y volverás junto a Jake , lucha por tu vida por favor " **_**Fiona **_**" Vanessa , está muy grave lo más seguro es que no**_

_**sobreviva hasta que lleguemos a la base porque su fisionomía no es igual que la nuestra " **_**yo **_**" Fiona por favor no**_

_**digas eso Max pondrá todos los medios para salvarla , en la base hay los medios suficientes para atenderla ,**_

_**George por favor date prisa tenemos que llegar a la base , Neytiri se muere " **_**.**

**Pasada media hora por fin llegamos a la base y allí está Max con todo su equipo de médicos al completo , le digo a**

**Max **_**" te dejo a Neytiri en tus manos por favor no quiero perderla " **_**Max **_**" la examinaré para ver como está pero**_

_**viendo su estado lo más probable es que no se salve y además tienen que pasar cuarenta y ocho horas , una vez**_

_**pasadas esas cuarenta y ocho el peligro habrá pasado , ahora solo hay que tener fe en dios " .**_

—

**Han pasado más de dos horas desde que llegue , estoy en mi apariencia humana y nadie me da noticias de cómo se**

**encuentra Neytiri , mi desesperación y preocupación cada vez son más grandes , no puedo más . Entre lágrimas**

**bajo hacia la zona hospitalaria para ver si alguien me da alguna noticia , de camino a los laboratorios me**

**encuentro con Max y me dice **_**" O'Hara es un animal como ha podido hacerla eso , sus heridas son graves , tiene**_

_**dos costillas rotas , un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ha perdido al bebé que estaba esperando , cuando despierte se**_

_**lo tendrás que decir y va a ser muy duro para ella , ahora solo queda esperar a que el peligro pase " **_**yo **_**"**_

_**¿ estaba embarazada ? , nunca nos dijo nada " **_**Max **_**" puedes entrar a verla , ahora mismo Fiona está con ella**_

_**cuidándola " .**_

**Entro a la habitación en donde está y nada más verla se me parte el corazón de la impotencia , Fiona con lágrimas**

**en los ojos me dice que siente mucho no haberme dicho que Neytiri estaba en peligro pero decido perdonarla que**

**ahora lo más importante es estar al lado de Neytiri para que se recupere , la digo a Fiona que lo más duro va a ser**

**decirla que perdió a su bebé cuando despierte porque va a ser un trauma muy grande . Me quedo toda la noche**

**con ella en la habitación y nada no despierta , ya sé que aún es pronto y deben pasar cuarenta y ocho horas para**

**que salga del peligro , la cojo la mano y la digo **_**" Ney , no sé si me escuchas pero tienes que luchar por tu vida**_

_**hazlo por tu hermano , por Jake y por mí " **_**.**

**George viene para ver como está Neytiri y le digo **_**" aún no despierta , quiero que vayas con tus hombres a buscar**_

_**a O'Hara y hasta que no le encontréis no vengáis , si es necesario que estéis un mes buscándole perfecto , cuando**_

_**le vea yo misma me encargaré de darle su merecido esto no va a quedar así , ahora por los golpes se está**_

_**debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte " **_**George **_**" ok , Vanessa traeré a ese bastardo te doy mi palabra " .**_

**Esta noche se está haciendo muy larga para mí , no sé como voy a explicarle a Jake y a Änsìt en la situación en la**

**que se encuentra , Fiona y Max vienen para decirme que coma algo y que vaya a descansar , les digo que no quiero**

**nada , solo quiero estar al lado de Neytiri y no me importa caer enferma , lo que más me importa es estar con ella**

**y nada más pero a Fiona la digo **_**" Fiona , mañana a primera hora por favor puedes ir hasta Kelutral para**_

_**explicarles a Jake y a Änsìt el estado en que se encuentra Neytiri y también si quieren que vengan contigo hasta**_

_**aquí para que la vean , yo iría pero es que me quiero quedar aquí para ver si hay alguna novedad " **_**Fiona **_**" Por**_

_**supuesto , me conecto con mi avatar y voy , pero si Änsìt viene conmigo a ti te va a ver en humana , ¿ qué vas**_

_**hacer Vanessa ? " **_**yo **_**" la verdad es que no sé que haré , prefiero que me vea tal y como soy , si Neytiri despierta y**_

_**me ve la diré que soy yo , por el momento no me conectaré a mi avatar hasta que no sea necesario " **_**.**

**Después de que Fiona se marcha a descansar yo me quedo sola con Neytiri , son las 3.00 AM y apenas puedo**

**mantenerme despierta a pesar de la preocupación que tengo al saber si va a despertar o no , mis ojos cada vez se**

**van cerrando y más que quiero no dormirme finalmente me quedo dormida sentada al lado de la cama de Neytiri .**

**Sobre las 5.00 AM de repente oigo la débil voz de Neytiri diciendo mi nombre y Jake y completamente despierta ,**

**pero aturdida y asustada , y me despierto de un salto , la digo emocionada **_**" Ney pequeña , puedes oírme , me**_

_**reconoces , estás en el hospital de la base del programa Avatar " **_**.**

**Voy a buscar a Max para decirle que Neytiri despertó y para que me diga si está fuera de peligro o no , por fin**

**encuentro a Max en el laboratorio mirando unas muestras , le digo a Max **_**" Max por favor puedes venir conmigo ,**_

_**Neytiri despertó y quiero saber si el peligro paso " **_**Max **_**" es un milagro , Vanessa ! eso significa que el peligro ya**_

_**paso , mañana iré a verla ahora vamos a dejarla que descanse , ve con ella " **_**yo **_**" ok , regreso otra vez espero que**_

_**no se asuste en verme en mi forma humana " **_**Max **_**" por la voz te reconocerá y por tus rasgos de la cara , recuerda**_

_**que tu avatar es idéntica a ti , creo que no tendrás problemas en eso , eso sí debes ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de**_

_**decirla que perdió al bebé que estaba esperando " **_**.**

**Regreso a la habitación , está completamente despierta , me mira , sus ojos no son los mismos que conocí , están**

**apagados , sin vida y tristes . Verla así es muy triste , a cada segundo que pasa se me parte cada vez más el corazón**

**y me derrumbo , es como una niña pequeña asustada que solo se limita a mirarte y con cara para que le des cariño**

**pero de la impotencia no puedes , solo quiero abrazarla pero como sufre fuertes dolores por los golpes que recibió**

**así que solo me limito a darla la mano para que sepa que estoy a su lado aunque al principio la cueste**

**reconocerme , después de todo Neytiri está fuera de peligro y decido otra vez a dormirme un poco porque la**

**noche fue bastante larga , cierro los ojos y consigo dormir siete horas seguidas hasta que oigo la débil voz de**

**Neytiri diciéndome **_**" Vanessa , gracias por salvarme por tu voz sé perfectamente que eres tú , por favor quiero ver**_

_**a Jake y a mi hermano , quiero levantarme y quiero comer algo , tengo hambre " **_**yo **_**" sabía que me ibas a**_

_**reconocer , no debes darme las gracias , eres mi familia y mi deber era salvarte , no puedes levantarte porque**_

_**tienes dos costillas rotas , una buena amiga fue a buscar a Jake y Änsìt hasta Kelutral , lo que no sé es como va a**_

_**ser la reacción de tu hermano si me ve en mi apariencia humana , tranquila Ney que me conectaré a mi avatar**_

_**para que no reaccione mal , también quiero aclarar las cosas con él porque la verdad es que le amo con locura .**_

_**Enseguida te traigo algo de comer y para mí también que estoy hambrienta y de camino aquí me conecto a mi**_

_**avatar " .**_

**Llamo a Max para que calibre lo más pronto posible la cápsula de enlace que quiero conectarme a mi avatar y de**

**una vez que haya acabado la conexión quiero que vaya a ver Neytiri , pasados los cuarenta y cinco minutos salgo**

**de la cápsula siendo una Na'vi otra vez , le digo que vaya a verla para saber como está y mientras tanto voy a**

**buscar algo de comer para las dos .**

**Una vez en mi avatar y haber buscado algo para comer vuelvo a la habitación de Neytiri y Max está con ella**

**examinandola y le pregunto _" Max , ¿ cómo está ? " _Max _" bueno Vanessa , está fuera de peligro , se va a_**

_**recuperar pronto , las costillas pese a que están rotas enseguida se van a soldar y quizás dentro de unas horas la**_

_**quite la medicación si no sufre más dolores , pero aún hay que esperar porque no sabemos como va a reaccionar a**_

**_la noticia que la debes dar , por cierto hay tres personas que te están esperando afuera " _yo " _gracias Max por todo_**

_**, sabía que ibas hacer todo lo posible , voy a ver quienes me están esperando , te veo luego " " Ney , voy a salir un**_

_**momento afuera porque me están esperando , estate tranquila , come algo si quieres . Te dejo en compañía de Max**_

**_, no quiero que estés sola en ningún momento " _Neytiri _" vete tranquila " ._**

**Voy afuera , está Fiona con Jake y Änsìt , le doy un abrazo a Jake pero a Änsìt le noto un poco raro , no sé quizás**

**es porque no está en Kelutral y se siente incomodo , entonces le digo _" Änsìt , siento mucho haberme ido de esa_**

_**manera en la que me fui , en ese momento estaba confundida y no supe exactamente lo que quería , pero ahora si**_

**_sé lo que quiero y es estar contigo para el resto de mi vida porque te amo con locura mi príncipe " _Änsìt _" no tengo_**

_**que perdonarte nada , yo también te amo , cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad y estemos en Kelutral quiero que**_

**_te cases conmigo " . _Jake _" me puedes decir a donde está Neytiri , quiero verla " _yo _" sí , ahora mismo vamos pero_**

_**debo decirte algo pero a solas , Fiona y Änsìt podéis salir un momento " .**_

**Fiona y Änsìt nos dejan solos para que podamos hablar , entonces muy nerviosa le digo a Jake _" Jake hermano , lo_**

_**que te voy a decir es muy duro , Neytiri estaba embarazada y por los golpes perdió al bebé , estaba de cuatro**_

_**meses según la gestación humana , lo siento Jake pero te juro que en cuanto vea a O'Hara va a pagar por lo que**_

**_ha hecho yo misma en nombre de ese niño lo mataré con mis propias manos " _Jake _"¿cómo es posible que estaba_**

**_embarazada ? " _yo _" sí , Jake lo estaba en las pruebas médicas que la hicieron lo confirmaban , en cuanto_**

_**lleguemos a su habitación díselo , cuanto antes lo sepa mejor va a ser muy duro para ella pero debe saberlo , va a**_

_**ser lo mejor por favor no la reproches nada por que no te lo haya dicho quizás fue por que no lo sabía con certeza o**_

**_por que encontró el momento adecuado " _Jake _" ok , se lo diré lo más cuidadosamente que pueda pero me_**

**_derrumbaré , perdí a mi hijo por un infeliz " _.**

**Salimos de la sale que está al lado de la habitación , entro y Neytiri está dormida , no sé que me da despertarla**

**pero la debo decir que Jake y Änsìt vinieron a verla y a estar con ella hasta que se recupere , me acerco sin hacer**

**ningún para que se asuste , la digo _" Ney , Jake y Änsìt vinieron a verte y a estar contigo hasta que te recuperes "_**

**Neytiri _" en serio ? , diles que pasen por favor " _. Entonces a petición de Neytiri les hago una señal a través del**

**cristal , Jake entra pero Änsìt no quiere entrar porque está asustado al ver tanta máquina en la habitación de**

**Neytiri y me pregunta "**

**_¿ que son esas cosas ? _" yo _" gracias a esas cosas tu hermana está viva , pero tranquilo que pronto se las van a_**

_**quitar . Jake no tiene miedo porque anteriormente las vio y yo también , como no quieres estar cerca voy a salir**_

**_contigo fuera para que estés tranquilo y no tan asustado " _. Dejamos a solas a Jake y a Neytiri , a través del cristal**

**veo que Jake la da un beso y se pone a hablar con ella , supongo que la está dando la noticia y sí , se lo dijo porque**

**de repente oigo un grito y un llanto de dolor que me parte el corazón , veo que Jake sale de la habitación con**

**lágrimas en los ojos y diciendo _" ojala encuentren al infeliz que nos arruino nuestro sueño de ser padres " _y**

**también veo a Neytiri llorando de dolor , y viendo la lamentable situación me derrumbo también , verlos sufrir es**

**lo peor y sobre todo a Ney que en el pasado sufrió , perdió a su hermana y a su padre y ahora esto y desde que**

**salio George de la base con varios soldados para buscar a O'Hara no sé nada .**

**Pasan las horas y los días Neytiri va mejorando pero se niega a comer , a hablar y tampoco quiere ver a nadie ,**

**Jake y Änsìt están desesperados y ya no saben que hacer , yo estoy al límite mis fuerzas se están agotando y no sé**

**como continuar pero aún así la voy a ayudar . Voy a su habitación , la veo que está como si estuviese ausente y con**

**la mirada perdida , me siento frente a ella cara a cara y la digo _" Neytiri , sé que es duro perder a un hijo y siempre_**

_**va a estar ahí ese vacío pero eres joven , podrás tener todos los hijos que quieras . Por favor levántate de esta cama**_

_**, come un poco y echa a andar , donde está aquella Neytiri valiente y alegre que conocí hace casi un año , aunque**_

_**sea hazlo solo por mí si quieres nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada que tú no quieras , ya no quiero más ver a la**_

**_gente que quiero sufrir " . _Después de hablar con ella , me mira y me dice _" Tienes toda la razón Vane de que sirve_**

_**seguir sufriendo si aún soy joven , tengo la vida por delante y podre tener todos los hijos que quiera junto a Jake ,**_

_**por cierto ¿ cuando voy a salir de este lugar ? Quiero irme a Kelutral , echo de menos mi tierra ¿ cuando nos**_

**_vamos ? " _yo _" de momento no nos podemos hasta que no estés recuperada totalmente y además estás bajo la_**

_**protección del Programa Avatar , O'Hara aún no fue capturado , solo espero que le encuentren pronto para poder**_

_**darle su merecido por todo el daño que hizo " .**_

**Al cabo de un rato Jake toca en la puerta para que salga rápidamente porque George regreso con O'Hara , Jake**

**me dice **_**" en este momento está siendo interrogado en los calabozos , los hombres de George le darán su merecido**_

_**no merece la pena que te manches las manos con ese bastardo , encerrado ya no hace ningún daño , es agua**_

_**pasada olvidate de él . Ahora lo importante es que seamos todos felices y tú seas una completa Na'vi que de eso se**_

_**encargara Neytiri que es una gran Tsa'hik y sabe muy bien interpretar a Eywa " **_**Yo **_**" La verdad es que tienes razón**_

_**pero quiero darle su merecido , aunque no soy violenta pero es que él hizo mucho daño y que explique porque hizo**_

_**lo que hizo , ya sé que no me va a decir nada , solo lo que hará es insultarme , mirarme con cara de desprecio e**_

_**intentar hacerme algo como me ve siendo Na'vi , si lo llega hacer lo golpeo con lo que tenga en la mano , y en**_

_**cuanto a lo segundo es lo que quiero ser alguien en esta vida , quedarme en Pandora con mi nueva familia que**_

_**sois vosotros los Na'vi , en todo este no sabes querido hermano lo que llegue a aprender , cosas que nunca había**_

_**aprendido antes , ahora sé realmente como me siento , soy yo como soy realmente y me supere a mí misma , estoy**_

_**muy orgullosa de ello " .**_

**George me lleva hasta el calabozo en donde está O'Hara , en cuanto le veo en frente de mí me lleno de coraje y me**

**dan ganas de darle un puñetazo pero dos guardias que le están vigilando me lo impiden y George me dice **_**"**_

_**Vanessa no merece la pena que te manches las manos , ya paso todo . Lo importante es que está encerrado y**_

_**dentro de unas horas le trasladaran a la Tierra para que sea juzgado y condenado por un tribunal , olvidate de**_

_**todo y vete a tu nuevo hogar , casate con Änsìt y se feliz te lo mereces , cualquier novedad sobre todo lo que ocurra**_

_**con O'Hara te lo haré saber , te llamaré a tu intercomunicador " .**_

**O'Hara me mira con cara de odio y me dice **_**" como pudiste hacer que encerraran aquí zorra , que te crees que eres**_

_**una de ellas , nunca vas a ser Na'vi , ni Omaticaya , ni nada , se van a cansar de ti , no eres nadie , no me**_

_**arrepiento de haber matado a esa tal Maraya y de haber golpeado a muerte a Neytiri , ambas se lo merecían " **_**Yo**

" _**cierra la boca hijo de puta , la justicia se hará cargo de ti y estarás durante el resto de tu vida en la cárcel , vas a**_

_**morir allí igual que un perro viejo y disfrutaré de tu muerte , te mereces morir por ser un desalmado sin escrúpulos**_

**Todo acabo , ya puedo vivir tranquila sabiendo que el bastardo de O'Hara está encerrado . Neytiri salio del**

**hospital , está totalmente recuperada y resplandeciente , es otra vez la joven Na'vi alegre y despreocupada que**

**conocí hace un año y medio , después de haberme sometido al proceso de mi alma de mi cuerpo humano a la**

**avatar , soy una completa Na'vi integrada en el clan y me caso mañana con Änsìt por medio de un ritual Na'vi .**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
